


Put Me Out

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rare Pair Time, Smoking, When theres more than just Bromance but you don't really talk about it, grifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: A Red, a Blue, and a pack of contraband cigarettes'.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Lavernius Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Put Me Out

"Isn't that shit bad for your health?"

The cigarette twitched, but Grif didn't move.

"I mean, most shit I see you put in your mouth looks bad, but those things have some freaky ads about them."

The Orange solider exhaled, letting smoke whisp around his head. Tucker shuffled closer to his right, toeing the edge of the Red Base. Blood Gulch was surprisingly quiet, save for the sound of a warthog backfiring every so often.

"Your _boyfriend_ not around?"

The Red took an aggressive drag, "Not my boyfriend."

"Psh, No, I'm sure you’d like guys with much _bigger_ swords."

Grif could feel the static in his curls as the alien sword came to life, illuminating the Aqua soldiers grin.

"If you catch my drift. Bow-chika-bow-wow."

"I'm sorry, are you trying to measure your dick, or your ego? Cause either way they barely compare to the handle of that thing."

"Ooh harsh dude."

Tucker flicked the sword off and sat down, setting his helmet to his right, like Grif had his to the left. This time the twirl of smoke slipped between them with the breeze.

"Hey, share the contraband."

Grif side eyed the Blue, watching his eyebrows wriggle. With a sigh he plucked the stick with two fingers, flicking the ash harmlessly onto his armoured leg, before half-heartedly holding it out in offering. Tucker flashed another dazzling smile, before leaning right in against the Reds shoulder, pursing his lips and grabbing the cigarette between them. Once Grif had released his grip, Tucker lent back to inhale. The whole scene seemed like one of those war movies where the sides held a cease fire to share the little luxuries they still had, except there was no such thing as a true ceasefire with Caboose out and about, and luxuries weren't too hard to get a hold of. In fact-

"Breaking out another? What's the occasion?"

Grif put the new cigarette in his mouth, before slipping the packet back in its storage compartment.

"A thieving Blue." He turned to face Tucker, "Light it up would ya?"

That earned him a raised brow.

"Don't you have a lighter?"

"Not much left in it, and I don't wanna waste it when we can _share_."

A lazy smile spread on the Blue’s face, and the Red found himself mirroring it as they leaned together, both taking hold of the cigarettes. Pressing them end to end, Tucker inhaled, creating a glow of burning tobacco that flicked with his breath. In turn Grif did the same, drawing the burning fibres to ignite his own stick. Each with a lungful, they pulled the cigarettes from their mouths, but didn't move away from each other, eyes meeting in a long stare.

Then they were leaning in, lips brushing and smoke escaping the corners of their mouths. The kiss was sloppy and a bit rough, all hidden behind the haze of smoke that danced around their heads. When it dissipated, they released the kiss but didn’t pull away entirely.

“Sarge would have a heart attack if he saw us.”

“Nah, he’d just shoot us on the spot, but Simmons is off kissing his ass, so they won’t bother us.”

“That’s good,” Tucker brought his hand to his face, taking another drag of his cigarette, “Cause I’m feeling a bit _lazy_ right now.”

“Don’t think you can steal my thing dude.”

“Can I steal some of those Oreos you’re clearly hiding then?”

“Now that’s going too far.”

“Fine-” The Blue put a hand to Grif’s chest-plate, “I’ll just live with stealing your breath away.”

“Where the _fuck_ do you get such cheesy lines-”

The second kiss was more controlled, flavoured like illegal tobacco. The third was getting better, and by the fourth the cigarettes were crumbling to ash, forgotten between fingers that danced along armour.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Put Me Out' by The Used always punches me with Grifer feels and I was thinking about this art again ( https://lordsireno.tumblr.com/post/623801953729871872 ) so I wrote something as well. Rare pair hell is so very warm at times.


End file.
